Persona 4 Episode 2: "Nutshots, Hot Chicks and Big Teeth"
Episode Summary Well, uh... we really, really apologize for this one. In this episode, the guys adjust to their new school and find some interesting new characters to interact with. Commentators * TheTanjiroHalf * TheTanakaHalf Highlights * GAME: "You wonder if things will turn out all right." VINNY: "Oh, if it's me and Matt? Hell no!" Foreshadowing is a lot of fun sometimes... * Vinny's reaction to the mere mention of "Escape From Lavender Town" is something to behold * Vinny and Matt both reading the silhouette's lines at the same time was surprisingly intimidating. * VINNY: "I'm going to stab you in your sleep for the yellow umbrella!" *beat* MATT: "Sounds reasonable." Man, reading quotes from our videos out of context must be either confusing, hilarious, or both. * The roast of Morooka * Knowledgeable student does indeed sound like a dumbass. * To be fair, Matt's reaction to Chie's question following the announcement telling the students to leave is pretty funny * "Yee-ahp, ah found the body up tharr. It wuz messin' wit muh FOOTBAWL GAME!" * "Unless she fell from the sky and landed on the antenna, I think this is a homicide." ACE DETECTIVE! Running Jokes Introduced * The weird way the protagonist rotates on his feet (and occasionally slides) became something of a series staple. * Yosuke as the butt-monkey * Morooka as Jim Carrey... for some reason * Morooka's chicken-like walk cycle * Matt's, uh... unhealthy obsession with Chie originates in this episode. * Fish-face. That is all. * Adachi's goofy run cycle Characters Played As * Tanjiro Tanaka Trivia * Watching this episode for the purposes of this Wiki was actually too painful for Vinny, so Matt had to volunteer to do it instead. I feel your pain man... * Originally, we had an idea to make all the episode titles lists of three major events from the episode. This idea was scrapped early on so as not to make the episode titles get old fast. * Vinny was right; in this episode, Matt sees the gigantic blocky texture at the end of the dream sequence and refers to it as a door. When Vinny asks how he knew that, Matt points out that the game states "You sense someone beyond this door". However, Matt said "Oh hey, it's a door" before the text box popped up. Good guesswork apparently. * "It's Barney!" is a reference to the series "Random Crap" from our previous channel, SpaceWeatherStudios, in which Barney appeared in almost every episode. * Despite the fact that "padding the length of the episode" becomes a running joke much later on, there is a considerable amount of padding in this episode. HMMMM... * "Shadow Man is Immune to WaBAM" is a reference to our Harry Potter Parody on Matt's channel, which never left the scripting stages. * Another inside joke from the episode was Matt's mention of it being a "balmy Tuesday afternoon". This joke would take aeons to explain, but feel free to conjecture. That would be funny. Actually, come to think of it, this might have been the video that gave us the realization that using inside jokes all the time as commentary filler was a bad idea. * Matt still doesn't know what sunny-side-up eggs are. Like, he actually doesn't eat eggs one way or another, so... * Matt apologizes for the "shut up, you're a girl" line. Doesn't matter if it was meant as a joke. Like, what's the joke, that you're an asshole? Actually... * What Morooka calls "life journal" is actually a reference to LiveJournal, not Facebook. * Vinny was quick to jump on the Chie bandwagon in this episode, despite later condemning it * Matt's song references are neither clever nor funny * There were several audio glitches in this episode, including Morooka's rant at and Chie yelling at Yosuke about the DVD and some pops in the game audio * The prototype of what would become the Tanjiro/Tanaka split occurs in this episode when Vinny mentions the protagonist having "2 brains going off in his head" * Until "Presentable Liberty", this was the longest video on the channel. Images Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 Episodes Category:RPGs Category:PS2